Bokura no Love Style
by Sayuri Junie
Summary: Hikaru & Kaoru finally agree that from now on Haruhi belongs to them, and theirs alone. But as both the twins feelings deepen who will Haruhi pick? Hikaru or Kaoru? Rated T for later on in the chapters. R


**Bokura no Love Style**

**Summary - Hikaru and Kaoru finally agree that from now** **on Haruhi belongs to them and theirs alone. But as** **both the twins feelings deepen who will Haruhi pick?** **Hikaru or Kaoru? Rated T for later on in the chapters.** **R&R**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ouran High School Host Club** **just this story or do I own the song Bokura no Love** **Style. However, may I own the twins and Haruhi?**

**A/N: The trio is in their third year already. And** **everyone knows that Haruhi is a girl. "And Bokura no** **Love Style" means "Our Love Style" so I really talking** **about Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru's love style. And Haruhi's hair is now long again, because her father begged her.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Just the beginning**

A bright sunny morning woke the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru was the first to wake up from the both of them.

"Hikaru, wake up we'll be late for school" he said sleepy.

"Hey Kaoru" Hikaru said with his eyes close "I been thinking lately"

"About Haruhi?"

"Yeah, I been thinking that Haruhi our toy has been getting a lot of attention from the boys"

"True, and I too been thinking that she belongs to us and us alone"

"Your right Kaoru" Then Hikaru stood up and rubbed his eyes. Kaoru was getting dressed already. Hikaru walked up to Kaoru half-naked and half-wake "Kaoru let's make aruhi ours forever."

As Kaoru buttoned up his shirt and said "Ok"

* * *

When both arrived they saw Haruhi sitting at her desk with million of boys crowding her. All the boys were love-sick puppies.

"Haruhi" Kaoru started to whisper in her ear.

"Meet us in the first year music room during lunch" Hikaru whispered in her ear.

With a naive look on her face she asked them "Why?"

"We want to talk to you about something" both finished, then both Hikaru and Kaoru placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Haruhi blushed a little. The guys were looking at them talk no one heard what they were talking about expect that both had given her a kiss. One of the girls heard, she was jealousy that Haruhi had all the attention from both twins. Word quickly spread throughout the class. Neither the twins or Haruhi knew that the whole class knew about it.

* * *

During lunch Haruhi went from the third year building to the first year building. "They better come" Haruhi whispered to herself, "Wow it sure has been a while since I came here." As Haruhi walked many of the first year boys were gazing at Haruhi has if she was a goddess. After a few seconds Haruhi had finally reached the music room. It was pretty dark and cold, but that didn't bother Haruhi. She sat in one of the desk in front. She hummed a sweet melody, that she didn't even hear the door open or close. She didn't notice anyone until she felt two pair of lips plant a kiss upon her peach cheeks. "Hi-Hikaru Ka-Kaoru!" Haruhi said after they broke free.

"Hello Haruhi" both said.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about" Haruhi said after regaining her posture.

"We were wondering if" Hikaru started.

"You would be our" Kaoru continued after Hikaru

"Girlfriend" Finished both.

This caught Haruhi off guard, but she replied "Hikaru, Kaoru, I don't have any experience with boys or boyfriends"

"It's ok Haruhi we can teach you" Kaoru replied to her.

There was something Haruhi didn't like but at least it would give her some experience with guys. "Ok"

And as soon as Haruhi said that the doors was opened by Yume Kurosaki, and standing behind her was the whole entire 3-A class. Shouts of "Haruhi-chan please no!!! Let me be your boyfriend" from all the boys while the girls were giving death glares at Haruhi.

Hikaru whispered softly into Haruhi's ears "Don't worry me and Kaoru will take care of this." Upon hearing that Haruhi nodded her head softly.

Kaoru noticed what Hikaru and Haruhi were talking about so he started "Sorry everyone but Fujioka Haruhi official belongs to us starting today."

Shouts were heard everywhere, then Kaoru faced his twin and a twinkle in each eye was seen between them. Kaoru and Hikaru bend down and placed kiss on Haruhi's cheek. Everyone was quiet, even Haruhi. Her face turned bright red, Kaoru and Hikaru was pleased at what was taking place.

"No I won't allow this at all!!!" Yume Kurosaki yelled at Haruhi, then she ran out of the building. The rest of the class followed her leaving Haruhi with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You guys I really don't know about this." Haruhi said after a while.

Neither paid any attention, only tilted Haruhi's head up and Hikaru gave a sweet kiss to Haruhi on the lips, so did Kaoru. Haruhi smelled a sweet fragrance of coconut from Kaoru and raspberry from Hikaru. "You both smell sweet" Haruhi told them.

"So do you" the twins replied back.

In fact she did, a sweet fragrance of strawberries from her hair, and peppermint on her lips.

* * *

After lunch they all went back to class and when they came in all the girls were giving death glares at Haruhi but most of them were from Yume. Haruhi didn't pay any attention to them and continued to her desk. Hikaru took his seat on the left of Haruhi and Kaoru to the right of Haruhi. During class both Kaoru and Hikaru leaned towards Haruhi and whispered to her, "Haruhi come home with us today"

Without giving it a second thought Haruhi smiled and whispered back "Ok"

* * *

After school ended the trio skipped class and drove over to the Hitachiin Mansion. Haruhi kept on gazing at the beautiful scenery as they passed by. Since she was in the middle she kept on switching from Hikaru's side to Kaoru's side.**

* * *

Hikaru's Thoughts**

_Haruhi, you're so beautiful. Your wonderful strawberry_ _fragrance in your long brown hair and your peppermint_ _lips. Your cute little figure. Have you grown already,_ _to where you're not our "toy" but something more? Why_ _do I feel like this when I'm near you? Why did I fall_ _in love with you, when I first saw you? Our first_ _date, I'm still sorry about that. Leaving you in the_ _rain when you kept on giving me hints that you were_ _afraid of thunder. I was blind because I saw you with_ "_him", I felt mad whenever I saw him. Oh, my sweet_ _Haruhi I want you to be mine and mine alone. I'm sorry_ _Kaoru but I realized that Haruhi is someone I will_ _never ever share with anyone, I'm sorry Kaoru._

**

* * *

Kaoru's Thoughts**

_Haruhi there's something about you I just can't_ _describe. Ever since you first knew which one was_ _Hikaru and me. You made it like it wasn't hard at all._ _You, were the only one that knew who could tell the_ _difference between me and Hikaru. Haruhi, when I_ _kissed you, I enjoyed every minute of it. It was a_ _sweet bliss. I wish it was me who went on a date with_ _you not Hikaru. Oh, my sweet Haruhi be mine and mine_ _alone who one else. I'm sorry Hikaru but I realized_ _now that Haruhi will be the only one I will never_ _share with anyone, I'm sorry Hikaru._

**

* * *

Haruhi's Thoughts**

_Hey, I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru have any otoro at_ _their house? I'll ask them._

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru" Haruhi started to speak, but paused to make sure she has both of their attention. When Haruhi saw them face her she continued "I was wondering if you have any otoro?" Hikaru and Kaoru was silent for a while then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Haruhi of course we have some otoro!!!" Hikaru and Kaoru tried to say.

"God, you're both mean!" Then Haruhi started to pout.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru felt guilty so then move more towards Haruhi, and out of nowhere both Hikaru and Kaoru started to kiss Haruhi on the forehead, head, cheeks, and neck. She tried to make them stop but her voice wouldn't come out she felt comfortable with this for some reason. After five minutes Hikaru and Kaoru finally stopped leaving a speechless Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi" Hikaru said

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi gazed down at the floor and whispered "Bend down I need to tell you something"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were scared at what Haruhi was going to tell them next, but still followed what she said. When they finally bent down Haruhi's eyes never left the floor of a minute. After a very awkward silence Haruhi place both her arms on their head and head banged each head to the other.

"OWWW!!!! Haruhi what was that for?!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

"That was for kissing me without my permission just right now!" Haruhi proudly said.

Both the twins stared at her in amazement as she sat back. Even though both their heads hurt Hikaru and Kaoru were both thinking _Haruhi I love you'_

* * *

When they finally arrived at the house Haruhi couldn't help but whisper "Damn rich bastards"

"Did you say something?" Hikaru asked her.

Realizing Hikaru might have heard her Haruhi quickly lied "Of course not!"

After that Hikaru just shrugged it off.

The Hitachiin Mansion was huge! You could say that it was 10 huge malls put into a huge house! As the trio walked in, the walls was painted white, with 1,600 x 1,200 pictures of Hikaru, Kaoru and their family. As Haruhi walked down she a picture of Hikaru and Kaoru when they were younger, Hikaru wearing a pink dress and a pink wig, while Kaoru wore a blue dress and blue wig.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru you both look cute in this picture "Haruhi tried to say without cracking up.

Finally realizing Haruhi had seen a picture of them when they were younger both of them said "Haruhi we bet you can't figure which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru. And if you lose you have to stay the night over."

Thinking that was a cheap dirty trick to get her to stay over Haruhi hesitated to say yes or no, but remembered that the twins when they were in that "argument" dyed their hair the same as the one in the picture. "I accept" After a few minutes of thinking, or so to say, Haruhi finally said "Kaoru is the one in the blue, and Hikaru is the one in the pink."

Both shocked to see that Haruhi was right couldn't help but ask "How did you know?"

"Simple you both dyed your hair color the same as the one in the picture"

Being dumb heads as they were both chuckled a little. Hikaru and Kaoru walked to Haruhi while she was still gazing at the picture and planted a sweet kiss upon her cheeks. Haruhi, just stood there and smiled, then took both of their hands and ran to Hikaru's room.

**

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story!!! I just ****couldn't help but put that picture of Hikaru and Kaoru** **from when they were little!! But I forgot what episode** **it was!! And don't worry all you Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny,** **and Mori fans they'll be in the later chapters but for** **now I just felt like not including them! Yes I know** **I'm lazy but whatever! Next Chapter! - Chapter 2 -** **Truth or Dare**** and guess who gets to crash the party!** **But you need to review!**

**Kagome5177**


End file.
